Cross The Line
by JunaALF
Summary: berseting pada tahun 2027, bercerita Manusia dengan kemampuan super yaitu sebuah sihir modern yang diaplikasikan pada sebuah senjata yang disebut Secred Gear. Secred Gear itu sendiri merupakan perwujudan dari jiwa mereka. SETING DUNIANYA BUKAN DI DUNIA DXD Strong Naru, tapi tidak langsung dimunculkan akan bertahap, Smart Naru, Godlike Naru, and ETC


**Cross The Line**

 **Melewati Batas**

 **Author : Junaris ALF**

 **Fandom : Naruto, DxD, And Other Untuk Beberapa Adegan** **dan Character**

 **Disclaimer : Setiap Karakter Bukan Punya Saya**

 **Rated : M** **for lime and gore**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action,** **Sci-Fi** **, Dibumbui Romance**

 **Pair : Naruto X** **?**

 _ **Summary**_ _ **: berseting pada tahun 2027, bercerita Manusia dengan kemampuan super yaitu sebuah sihir modern yang diaplikasikan pada sebuah senjata yang disebut Secred Gear. Secred Gear itu sendiri merupakan perwujudan dari jiwa mereka.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa baca ulasan di paling bawah fic ini, karena itu menurut saya penting.**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 Out!**

 **07 Juni 2025**

"Apakah kau masih ingat apayang harus kau lakukan sekarang" Ucap seorang bersuara berat yang terdengar dari sebuah telefon yang seddang dipegang oleh pemuda 17 tahun berambut pirang acak-acakan itu.

"Ya tentu saja, membunuh _tikus_ itu" Balas Naruto kepada seseorang disebrang telepon.

"Lakukanlah dengan cepat dan halus, janganmembuat _clien_ kita kecewa, **Silver** "

"Hai" Ucap patuh Naruto. Panggilan itupun berakhir yang ditandakan oleh suara telepon yang sudah terputus, Naruto melihat jam yang ada ditanggannya, jarum jam menujukan angka 09.30 pm.

"Sudah waktunya" Naruto berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari besi dan membukanya dengan sebuah sandi yang melindungi lemari tersebut, mengambil sebuah jubah hitam dan menggunakannya, mengambil sebuahkotak dan membukanya menampakan duabuah pisto bewarna biru dengan motif yang membuat pisto itu elegan, terbuat dari besi yang ditempa hingga mengkilap, Naruto menyarungkan pistolnya serta mengambil sebuah topeng putih dengan garis merah di mata dan mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Nampak seorang dengan tubuh gendut, serta rambut yang botak bagian depan menggenakan sebuah jas sewarna kayu sedang duduk ditemani oleh tiga wanita sexy disamping kanan, kiri dan depannya dengan pipi memerah akibat mabuk. Sedangkat disebrang jendela berjarak seratus meter dari pria itu berdiri seorang bersiluet hitam dipuncak atap dengan jubahnya yang sedikit berkibar karena angin, dari siluet itu hanya menunjukan mata Merah dan Biru yang terang menyala seperti lampu, siapa saja yang menatap mata itu akan merasakan hawa untuk membunuh yang begitu kuat dan menusuk.

Pria a.k.a Naruto itu sedang mengawasi pria paruh baya yang sedang keasyikan ditemani tiga gadis sexy serta sebuah _Bir Bintang_ yang membuatnya mabuk, sedangkan yang diawasi itu tidak merasakan apa-apa tentang keberadaan Naruto, begitu puladengan ratusan penjaga yang ada disetiap bangunan itu.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan sedikit condong kebawah karena posisinya yang lebih tinggi dari pada pria yang akan ditembak Naruto itu. Pistol bewarna biru elegan itu memantulkan sinar bulanyang menambahkan nilai ke eleganannya.

"Matilah kau Tikus bajingan" Ucap Naruto lirih sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya secara perlahan.

 _Duarrr!_

Suara dari pistol itu membuat para penjaga panik dan berlari kesana kemarimencari asal suara tersebut, namun semua itu telah terlambat pria bertumbuh gendut yang ditembak Naruto kini tubuhnya sudah menjadi debu putih tanpa meninggalkan ciri-ciri manusia sedikitpun, sedangkan wanita penghibur itu sudah lari kocar kacir meninggalkan tuannya yang sudah binasa.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik topengnya, sebelum dia melompat kebawah menuju tempat pria itu tertembak. Didalam ruangan yang telah menjadi ruangan eksekusi tadi terdapat seorang gadis berumur sekitar 10 tahun yang sedang duduk dipojokan meringkuk ketakutan, gadis yang mengenakan gaun simpel bewarna putih tanpa motif ataupun hiasan yang diketahui namanya adalah Yui ( Yui SAO )

Naruto melihat Yui dari kejauhan sebelum dia berjalan mendekatinya sehingga kini mereka hanya berjarak dua langkah, Yui melihat Naruto dengan penuh rasa takut saat melihat kedua mata biru yang menyala itu, ketakutan itu bertambah saat mata Naruto sebelah kanan berubah warna menjadi merah yang takkalah bersinarnya. Sebuah suara telepon mengusik keheningan itu, suara telephone itu ternyata berasal dari telephon genggam Naruto, Naruto mengambilnya dari balik saku dan mengangkat telephon itu.

"Misi tambahan untukmu, ini berasal dari _client_ kita" Ucap seorang dari sebrang telepon suara yang mengingatkan pada orang yang sebelumnya menelpone.

"Apa itu, katakana dengan jelas dan singkat, aku tak mau membuang waktuku hanya untuk ini"Balas Naruto dengan nada datarnya.

"Tentu saja, kau sama seperti biasanya **Silver** , Bunuh dia, Bunuh anak kecil yang ada diruangan itu" Pria itu memerintah Naruto untuk membunuh gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu. Mata Naruto sedikit menyipit mendengar perintah itu yang kemudian dibalas dengan

"Baiklah" Balas Naruto yang kemudian mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku. Naruto mengarahkan pistol ditangan kanannya ke gadis kecil itu, menarik perlahan pelatuknya sedangkan gadis itu hanya dapat melihatnya dengan pasrah.

 _Duaarrr!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **20 Desember 2027**

Pria dengan surai kuning yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring diatas ranjang, tentu saja sekarang pukullima pagi saat dimana manusia mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Kini Naruto sedang berdiri disamping kasur tidak ada sehelai kainpun yang menutupi tubuhnya sehingga memperlihatkan badan penuh bekas luka seperti sayatan, luka bakar, ataupun timah panas, otot-otot di lengan, perut ataupun bagian tubuh lainnya yang terlatih itu, terlihat padat dam kekar namun juga tidak berlebihan, tentusaja hal itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya meleleh.

Naruto bejalan mendekati sebuah kulkas dua pintu yang terletak dekat ruang tidurnya tersebut. Kulkas yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Naruto itu kinipintu bagian bawahnya sedang terbuka danmemperlihatkan isinya, Naruto mengambil sebuah boto besar minuman bewarna coklat yang ntah apa itu dan meneguknya hingga tersisa separuh.

Berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari dan mengambil sebuah kaos dan celana training yang tergantung lalu mengenakannya, Naruto mengambil sebuah sepatu dan berjalan keluar rumah, mengenakan sepatu tersebut dan kemudian melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya.

Matahari yang baru sedikit memancarkan sinarnya menemani Naruto yang sedang lari pagi, lari pagi ini adalah rutinitas yang Naruto lakukan setiap pagi dan tentu saja sore hari juga Naruto melakukan Lari. Hal ini Naruto lakukan untuk melatih fisiknya agar tetap terlatih, berlari sejauh 50 Kilo Meter,tidak terasa telah menghabiskan waktu waktu sekitar dua jam, matahari kini sudah benar-benar terbit memperlihatkan pesonanya kepada dunia.

Sekarang sudah pukul 07.00 am yang terlihat seeperti dijam tangan Naruto,. Naruto sekarang sudah berada dirumah, atau tepatnya dikamr mandi rumahnya, membenamkan diri di bak mandi berisi air hangat itu, Naruto menyelesaikan ritual mandinya kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Naruto bergegas mengelap seleruh badannya sebelum mengenakan sebuah kaos hitam serta celana panjang yang juga bewarna hitam, membiarkan rambutnya acak-acakan adalah ciri khas dari Naruto.

Naruto menaiki sebuah taxy yang mengantarkannya ke sebuah stasiun kereta api, dan setelah itu Naruto sudah disambut oleh mobilsedan bewarna hitam serta dua orang pengawal dan saru orang supir berjas hitam dengan dalaman putih. Mobil itu terus melaju menuju kesebuah tempat terlarang untuk dimasuki orang-orang biasa.

Tempat itu tidak lain dan bukan adalah _Research Departements and Defense_ atau yang disingkat dengan RDAD, adalah sebuah departemen tingkat Internasional yang mengurusi tentang penelitian secred gear dan penciptaan sihir modern dan juga dalam bidang pertahanan dan keamanan dunia, dan markas pusat itu berada dijepang tempat yang sedang dituju oleh Naruto.

Naruto melewati lorong-lorong yang terbuat dari logam itu, melewati sebuah ruangan dengan pintu logam, Naruto didepan sebuah pintu dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih tinggi dan besar dari pintu yang lainnya, Naruto menempelkan kartu pengenalnya kesebuah window transparan, otomatis pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan sebuah meja dan kursi dengan seorang yang mendudukinya. Orang itu memiliki surai merah dan wajah serta tubuhnya yang berwibawa dia adalah Sirzechs Lucifer, Sirzechs adalah pemimpin dari pasukan khusus, pasukan khusus adalah merupakan bagian dari RDAD dalam bidang pertahanan, berbeda dengan bidang pertahan RDAD pasukan khusus memiliki anggota yang tersebar keseluruh dunia dan memiliki kemampuan lebih tinggi dari pasukan pertahanan sehingga pasukan khusus menjadi alternative dalam misi-misi yang berat. Setiap pasukan khusus memiliki kode atau nama nya sendiri, dan Naruto adalah salah satunya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Sirzechs-san" Ucap Naruto yang kini berada didepan pimpinannya, walaupun Sirzechs adalah pimpinannya Naruto tidak pernah memberi hormat kepadanya, bahkan saat pertemuan pertamanya Naruto menghajar habis-habisan Sirzechs.

"PAPA.." Teriakan seorang gadis yang mengejutkan Naruto, gadis bersurai hitam itu melompat memeluk Narutotingginya yang tidak sampai sedada Naruto itu membuatnya memeluk dibagian perut Naruto.

"Oghh.." kaget mendapat pelukan dari gadis itu "Kamu ada disni Yui-Chan?" Tanya Naruto tentang hal yang sudah pasti itu. Gadis itu adalah yui gadis yang dua tahun lalu Naruto selamatkan.

 **Flashback ON**

"Tentu saja, kau sama seperti biasanya **Silver** , Bunuh dia, Bunuh anak kecil yang ada diruangan itu" Pria itu memerintah Naruto untuk membunuh gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu. Mata Naruto sedikit menyipit mendengar perintah itu yang kemudian dibalas dengan

"Baiklah" Balas Naruto yang kemudian mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku. Naruto mengarahkan pistol ditangan kanannya ke gadis kecil itu, menarik perlahan pelatuknya sedangkan gadis itu hanya dapat melihatnya dengan pasrah.

 _Duaarrr!_

Naruto mengalihkan arah tembakannya kearah orang bayaran untuk mengamankan tempat ini, seketika pria itu menjadi abu begitu pula dengan nasib yang lainnya yang berani menggagu Naruto.

Naruto mengembalikan pandangannya kearah Yui, melihat gadis itu ketakutan Naruto mencopot topengnya dan mengembalikan warna mata sebelah kanan menjadi biru, serta mata yang awalnya bersinar itu telah menjadi itu kini telah memancarkan kenyamanan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya begitu juga dengan Yui.

"Siapa namamu" Tanya Naruto kepada Yui sambil merendahkan badannya dengan senyuman yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Yui" Jawab gadis itu tanpa piker panjang.

"Kamu gadis yang manis" Ucap Naruto. Yui yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan dilanjutkan dengan sebuah kata yang membuat hati Naruto deg deg seerrr…

"Papa"

 **Flash Back OF**

"Jadi apa yang kamu inginkan dari ku Sirzechs-san" Tanya Narutomengulangi pertanyaannya, kini Yui sedang menggandeng tangan Naruto disamping kiri tubuh Naruto.

"AHAHAHa, Aku mempunyai sebuah misi untukmu **Silver** maksudku Naruto-kun" Entah kenapa Sirzechs jadi gila saat berbicara dengan Naruto, seakan kewibawaan nya menghilang ditelan bumi.

"Misi, apa itu?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya, penasaran dengan misi apa yang akandiberikan ole pimpinannya itu.

"Pindahlah ke _Asterisk_ dan bersekolah disalah satu akademi disana" Ucap Sirzechs dengan senyum tipis yang bertengger diwajahnya.

"HHAAAAHHHh, S-Se-Sekolah,kenapa aku harus sekolah?" teriak Naruto kaget atas misi yang diberikan Sirzechs, mana ada pasukan khusus yang diberikan misi untuk sekolah.

"Tentu saja, kau seorang remaja, pasukan khusus termuda, di usiamu sekarang kamu harus sekolah, HAHAHA.., tentu saja misi mu yang sebenarnya adalah **mengamankan Gloria Academy"**

"Ahh kirain… tapi tetap saja aku sekolah, aku tidak terbiasa dengan suasana sekolah, tapi ahh.. yasudahlah aku akan menerima misi ini, sampai kapan aku akan menjalankan misiini?"

"Sampai kau tamat" balas Sirzechs.

"APAAA… berarti selama 3 tahun dong, misi yang hanya untuk sekolah dan selama tiga tahun, ini , ini misi yang begitu gila"

"Jalani aja dehh…HaHaHa" Tawa Sirzechs ala nax yimyam.

"Siapkan aku penginapan yang tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlalu dekat dengan Academy itu, dan juga dengan fasilitas yang lengkap dan memah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirrnya selesai juga, yang ini 2k aja ya wordnya, fanfic ini baru aku buat malam ini karena ada ide yang tiba-tiba dateng. Yaudah langsung aja masuk ke bahasan.

.

.

Topeng dan jaket yang digunakan oleh Naruto adalah topeng dan jaket yang digunakan oleh Hei dari anime Darker Then Black. Sedangkan pistol yang digunakan adalah pisto Shiba Tatsuya dari anime Mahouka Koukou no Retsousei.

Yui adalah Yui dari SAO, semua pictnya lihat di fanspage fanfic ini ya bukannya apa-apa fp itucuman media share gambar doang. **Nama fp nya " Cross The Line "**

Setting tempat dari fanfic ini adalah seperti pada anime Gakusen Toshi Asterisk War atau Rakudai Kishi… atau Mahouka Kouko no yang seperti itulah.

Sebenarnya saya mau menggunakan nama Blaz buat senjatanya tapi karena ini xover DxD ya saya gantikan sama Secred Gear, oh ya btw saya udah lupa jalan cerita dan sifat-sifat setiap karacter dxd karena udah lama semenjak saya terakhir kali nonton dxd, jadi buat perwatakannya mungkin jadi OOC, saya itupun tau sifat-sifat karakter dxd dari fanfic author lainnya.

Tentang Asterisk adalah pulau ditengah laut pulau itu berukuran sekitar provinsi Riau ( kebetulan author tinggal di Riau ) Asterisk terdapat 2 jalan yang menghubungkan Asterisk dengan pulau terdekat jalan itu yaitu jalan masuk dan kelur, jalan masuk dan keluar itu ada relkreta api dan jalan raya untuk mobil. Suasana di Asterisk bernuansa Sci-Fi bangunan-bangunan gedung yang tinggi, serta teknologi yang sudah maju.

Mengenai kekuatan sihir modern dan Secred Gear ada di chapter depan. Jadi tungguin ya,

Di Asterisk terdapat enam akademi dan salah satunya yang akan ditempati Naruto nama sementaranya adalah **Gloria,** kenapa masih sementara karena saya belum yakin sama nama itu. Jadi yang punya ide buat nama keenam academy PM saya, gak harus enam, satu, duapun boleh. Jujur saya bingung dalam pembuatan nama-nama kayak gini. Udah coba cari goggle tapi hasilnya nihil.

Dicahpter ini ada sebuah misteri, yang teliti pasti nyadar deh.

Sejelek-jeleknya setidak-tidak sukanya anda sama fanfic ini setidaknya tinggalkan review agar saya bisa memperbaikinya.

 **REVIEW MY FANFICTION**

 **FOLLOW MY FANFICTION**

 **FAVORITE MY FANFICTION**

 **AND THANK YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA CHAPTER DEPAN**

 **SALAM HANGAT AUTHOR TAMVAN**


End file.
